Papperskorgen
thumb|Att flytta en artikel till papperskorgen är ungefär samma sak som att kasta föremål. Låt oss säga att du har en hund, men vill kasta bort den så kan du kasta iväg hunden till papperskorgen Papperskorgen innehåller artiklar som inte behöver användas längre eller att det finns trams eller något annat som får artikeln att hamna i Papperskorgen. Varje gång en artikel flyttas hit blir det mer utrymme för fler artiklar. Om en artikel flyttas hit av misstag återställs den efter några dagar för att godkända att den är en artikel och inte en oartikel. Papperskorgen innehåller dessa artiklar för närvarande: * Janzia Koekis.htm (handlar inte om personen + trams) * P+10+20.htm (tramsartikel + klotter) * Spänt virus.htm (startsidan är numera självständig från den här) * Windows XP.exe (Service Pack 3 låg här) * Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 2.exe (Service Pack 3 låg här) * Windows XP Home Edition Service Pack 3.exe (hittar ingenstans att flyttas till) * Unga Wii Television.htm (omdöpt till E-Zaz Television) * Mecat Studios.htm (skräp, en artikel med samma namn skapades) * Mall:Användarruta.htm (fungerar inte + fel med mallen) * Bajs Splitz Jävlar.htm (hackarna slutade hacka) * Mecat Logotyp 2007.htm (ingen har skrivit) * Franckio Truckinanto.htm (dålig text) * The logo history of the Canal.htm (dålig engelska, det finns inget "+" i namnet eftersom det slutar med tecken) * Wikitåg.htm (tummen ner) * E-Zaz Television (tummen ner) * Y (spam. Text: "f") * * * * * Text: Unired är världens sämsta företag (de säger att de är bäst i hela världen). De har skapat en massa dåliga program, och tror att de har vunnit Zoovision Song Contest. Men de ligger alltid på sista plats. Maria: Ok, då gillar jag dom inte! Lanker: SpeedDownMyPC heter ett av deras program. Vi får prata om det senare. Maria: Idag är det en ovanligt galen dag med massor av snurr i huvudet hela tiden; jag är helt slut. Lanker: UNIRED! Vill ni prata med Maria? Unired: VI ÄR BÄST I HELA VÄRLDEN! Maria: GLÖM DET1!!!!!! Unired: Nej, du får glömma det. HAHA! Maria: Jag vet att ni är sämst i hela världen, så ni kan snacka bäst ni vill!!!!!!!! Unired: Finns ingen chans!h haha ha Globe Television: SLUTA NU J*** UNGAR! Maria: slut Globe Television: Globe Television är snäll mot dig och försöker stoppa "VI ÄR BÄST!! lol" företag. Maria: Bra Globe Television. Vad ska vi prata om? Lanker: Hoppas att det blir bättre. Maria: Det tror jag att det blir. Ser fram emot imorgon. Då tror jag att vi får en skön dag! Speed Jr.: Vadå? Du gillar kanske oss? Vi är också snälla. Kattus Cars: Det är vi också. Maria: Ni är säkert snälla men just nu vill jag vara i fred. Ta hand om er. Hej då Lanker: Okk... Lanker: Nu är det bara jag kvar... Maria: Skönt Lanker: Ser fram emot imorgon! Maria: Kul! då tror jag att jag känner mig lite bättre... det blir bra! Olkov Armiv: HejJJJ!!!!! Maria: hello Olkov Armiv: I'm confused?????? Lanker: What? I can help you. Lanker: Even if our computer doesn't work Maria: Thats always a probelm Olkov Armiv: Confused guys???? Olkov Armiv: It's just too much... Lanker: Now I'm the only friend online right now. Maria: Good, I'm glad Lanker: Remember, if you see me being offline, that's because of an error. Lanker: Do you understand? Maria: OK Kattus Cars: Guys, I'M ONLINE! Kattus Cars: ERROR LINE 865 Lanker: I'm on the phone now. Maria: I need to go, I have an apointment soon. See you later Lanker: Bye! See your later. Speed Jr.: Bye! Globe Television: Bye! Unired: WE ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! Unired: Bye, Maria the fat woman! Kattus Cars: Stop GUYS! Bye! Olkov Armiv: I'm on the phone now, but you are signing out... Bye! Lanker: End FacePad! Online Friends: Computer: None of your friends are online. On the phone: 2 friends are online. Offline Friends: * Lanker (on the phone) * Olkov Armiv (on the phone) * Globe Television * Speed Jr. * Kattus Cars This is FacePad by Lanker and Olkov Armiv. Copyright 2000-2012 Globe Television